oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 15
"There's No Way My Little Sister Would Be in the Last Episode" (俺の妹がこれで最終回なわけがない, Ore no Imōto ga Kore de Saishūkai na Wake ga Nai) is the sixteenth episode of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series, and the fifteenth episode of the True Route of the anime series. It is also the last of four episodes released in original net animation format. It was released on May 31, 2011. The episode was directed by Hiroyuki Kanbe, who also handled the episode's storyboard, and screenplay was handled by Hideyuki Kurata. Ruri's friendship with Sena grows stronger amidst a common foe, while Kyousuke is confronted by a shocking development with Kirino wanting to throw everything that is important to her. In order to understand his sister's feelings, Kyousuke makes a thousand-mile journey to America to have a talk with his overachieving little sister. Synopsis At the aftermath of the Chaos Create independent game making contest, Sena laments over how people start actively bashing her first ever project with Ruri. Ruri, on the other hand, seems to have accepted the fate of her scenario work, although she can't help but show her frustration. With Ruri's consent, Sena proceeds to spill her frustrations over her fellow members of the Game Research Club. However, it seems that her anger doesn't quell despite venting it all out. Gennosuke assures Sena that being bashed for one's efforts is a normal experience for any amateur game maker, however, Sena cannot accept simply shrugging those criticisms aside. Ruri's suggestion: to make a game that would leave the haters speechless. Sena likes the idea, however, Ruri quickly rejects Sena's suggestion of adding yet another brusque man to fuel her fantasies. That night, Kyousuke receives a call from Saori, who seems to be worried about Kuroneko after what happened at Chaos Create. Kyousuke assures Saori that Ruri is alright, although she had stopped visiting the Kousaka Residence lately. Saori takes this opportunity to tease Kyousuke for feeling lonely, and he quickly rejects Saori's joking offer of visiting his house in Ruri's place. As their conversation ends, Kyousuke finds himself remembering the fateful day when Kirino came to his bed to ask for "life consultation". Although he tried to deny it, Kyousuke can't help but feel a bit lonely without his noisy sister around... The team-up revenge project of Sena and Ruri continues, and Sena's brother Kouhei begins to notice how Sena no longer talks to him like always. Knowing what the two are currently up to, Kyousuke advises Kouhei to just let them be. Soon, Manami arrives and she leaves with Kyousuke, leaving behind a clearly worried Kouhei. As they head home, Kyousuke and Manami see Ruri and Sena doing their cleaning duties. To Manami's surprise, Kyousuke decides to not help them. Manami eventually becomes relieved when she hears Sena helping out Ruri in cleaning duty. Kyousuke later clears things with him and Ruri with Manami, and she congratulates Kyousuke upon understanding his decisions. Suddenly, Kyousuke receives two messages. The first message is from Ruri, who asks him to meet her behind the school premises. As he wonders why Ruri decides to meet up with him, an even more shocking message coming from none other than Kirino. And the message says, "Throw away the entire collection that I gave to you for safekeeping." Kyousuke tries to call Kirino to no avail, and he is shocked to find out that Ayase just blocked his number. Fortunately, Manami got Ayase's number during a chance encounter. Using Manami's phone, Kyousuke first confronts Ayase about blocking his number. Ayase, who is in the middle of a photoshoot, reveals that she had blocked his number about six months ago, and tells him to never call her again if the issue of blocking his number is the only reason for it. Kyousuke finally reveals his true reason for calling, and a teary-eyed Ayase reveals to Kyousuke that she hasn't heard from Kirino for a long time, as her many calls end up unanswered. Kyousuke assures Ayase that Kirino wouldn't be so rash that she would hate Ayase after what happened between them. After saying sorry for a misunderstanding, Ayase asks Kyousuke to help out Kirino if ever she contacts him. Kyousuke, with a determined face, promises it to her. Kyousuke soon goes to the place where he would meet Ruri. Fidgety at first, Ruri eventually returns to her usual self when she sees Kyousuke's dismal expression on his face. Kyousuke is given the chance to explain what has happened, and Ruri asks him why he is doing nothing about this. Ruri laments that Kyousuke, despite being kind, is a useless, pathetic pervert of a sempai, but she seems glad that things have been better for her at class and at school in general. And above all of that, Ruri is happy that Kyousuke is treating her as Ruri Gokou, not as Kirino Kousaka's replacement. With that, Ruri asks Kyousuke about what he would do now that she had said her honest feelings. Kyousuke answers by saying that he will go see Kirino. As Kyousuke decides to head back home to prepare for his trip, Ruri suddenly kisses Kyousuke on the cheek. Then Ruri, with her flushed-red cheeks, warns him that he will die if she becomes a pathetic idiot halfway into the trip. Although still surprised at the kiss Ruri gave to him, Kyousuke musters a smile as his long trip to America begins. That night, Kyousuke arrives at home catching his parents arguing and his father well-dressed, as if going on a trip. Kyousuke's mother Yoshino soon confirms that her husband Daisuke is planning to go to meet Kirino after receiving a message from her that asks her parents to throw away her trophies and awards — the reason for Daisuke's hasty plans to leave despite the problems with his policeman duties. Yoshino asks Kyousuke about his say about the situation. There, Kyousuke decides to go to America in his father's behalf. The quick approval by his father takes Yoshino aback, but she eventually gives in to her son's plans. One long journey to Los Angeles after, Kyousuke finds himself at Kirino's doorstep. Of course, Kirino never expected Kyousuke of all people would visit her, much to Kyousuke's disappointment, but he eventually makes it in under the excuse of "playing eroge with her". As Kyousuke sets up Kirino's copy of Sis×Sis, Kirino tells Kyousuke that she is taking a break, and soon vents her frustrations over not being able to play eroge due to having a young roommate. Kirino then decides to ask about the friends she left behind back in Japan, and Kyousuke tells her that they and he were worried about her. Kirino doesn't seem to buy Kyousuke's statements, and even spits out "siscon" when he told Kirino that he was scolded by Ruri about almost making her as Kirino's surrogate. Kirino then opens the topic about Ruri's admission into Kyousuke's school, and for some reason, Kirino still feels irritated at her. Kirino soon enters a more melancholy state as she recalls being advised to stop running for a while, but she soon shows a smile as she feels the experience of playing an eroge once again. Soon, Kyousuke decides to confront Kirino about the shocking message she sent to him. As Kyousuke asks about her request to throw away her collection, she simply nods as tears fall down her face. Kirino then explains that it was part of challenging herself; she had planned to avoid talking to anyone back home if she fails to beat someone at the time trials. She thought that she could be able to make it if she tried, however, she realizes that she cannot win. Kyousuke thinks that Kirino is being too hard on herself. Then, as he clicks through Miyabi's route at Sis×Sis, he decides that he will take Kirino with him. Kirino rejects his decision, thinking that it would only put to waste the half-year of efforts she had exerted in America. However, Kyousuke points out that she should not push herself too hard and end up shoving her friends aside. Neither wants to give in to the other's decisions. However, Kirino is surprised to find tears flowing down Kyousuke's cheek as he points out that he doesn't care about what anyone would think as long as she would go back home and cure his heart from the loneliness of living without his sister. Eventually, Kirino decides to go by her brother's decision. However, she tells Kyousuke that she had to do something before she could go back to Japan. Kyousuke and Kirino soon arrive at Narita International Airport, and the Kousaka siblings are welcomed by Ruri, now in the clothes of Kuroneko, the snarky cosplayer whom she met by chance in Akihabara. As the friends meet each other for the first time after her departure to America, the usual banter between the two erupts once more, but only until the two meet up with Saori at Akihabara, where the three watch a Stardust Witch Meruru movie with Kyousuke. Kyousuke could only watch as Kirino springs into life. Characters By order of appearance *Sena Akagi *Ruri Gokou *Kyousuke Kousaka *Gennosuke Miura *Kaede Makabe *Saori Bajeena *Kouhei Akagi *Manami Tamura *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka Trivia Referbacks *It has been three months since Kirino went to America to train for track and field. *Kyousuke remembers the very first "life consultation" session he had with Kirino. Quotes *"I cursed you. If you turn into a pathetic idiot halfway though, you will die." — Ruri's explanation behind kissing Kyousuke on the cheek Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:OVA Category:Season 1 Episodes